


Save the Best for Last

by IvanW



Series: Song Inspired Fics [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Song fic, Spock POV, T'hy'la, Weddings, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Based on the song Save the Best for Last by Vanessa Williams
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Song Inspired Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487456
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	Save the Best for Last

“So, how do you feel?”

Spock considered the question.

He was standing in a small closed in room wearing ceremonial robes designed to be worn during bonding ceremonies. In all honesty he thought never to wear anything like it after the destruction of his home planet.

And though for a number of years his relationship had been satisfactory with Nyota, it had never quite gotten past satisfactory for either of them. Though they had briefly reconciled after the events of Altamid and Spock chose to stay on the Enterprise, it had never been the same between them and never quite got back up to satisfactory.

It had been Nyota who had finally spoken with him about severing their romantic relationship. They remained friends, but their physical intimacy had ended, really mostly even before she had made the decision for them.

Not that long after, Nyota, herself, had found love with another, and Spock was glad for her. But he had been content to remain loyally by the side of his captain, James T. Kirk.

For a long time, that emotional decision, and yes it was very much an emotional one, had cost him.

Jim was effervescent and could not be held down or contained. Spock had witnessed and been privy to his many relationships over the years. Many times Jim had been in Spock’s quarters discussing his love life with Spock.

And Spock had endured. As Jim’s first officer and very close friend, it was his duty to listen to Jim speak about this woman or that man, all the while remaining silent about his own affection.

Because yes. It had occurred to Spock that one of the reasons his relationship with Nyota had never gone beyond satisfactory was because he was quite in love with his unattainable captain.

The numerous times Jim had been injured, Spock had been there. The numerous times Jim needed advice, Spock had been there. Just someone to vent to, Spock had been there.

The hours Jim would stand on the observation deck, Spock by his side, listening as Jim told him what he had dreamed of as a boy stuck in Riverside with Frank, and missing his mother and brother.

Listening to Jim speak how disappointed and hurt he was when Carol Marcus chose to leave the Enterprise after telling him quite bluntly she did not actually love him.

It was Spock. Always. And he thought that would be his only role throughout their careers and lives.

In the materials Spock had received from the ambassador upon his death, had been writings that indicated the ambassador had remained by his captain’s side through many similar occurrences. There was a hint that eventually, perhaps, their relationship had progressed to something deeper than mere friendship—though Spock would not classify his own friendship with Jim as ‘mere’—but he’d never received full confirmation of his suspicions regarding that.

Still Spock had believed it was likely.

And yet in spite of that, Spock had never actually expected to find himself here, as he was today.

“I feel…gratitude.”

Nyota smiled and straightened the neckline of his robes. She had insisted that he wear his commendations from Starfleet on it as well. He felt slightly ridiculous, as they had no real bearing on what was about to occur.

Although…perhaps they did. They had been mostly earned at Jim’s side.

Less than a year ago, it was Spock who finally found himself facing a grievous very near life-threatening injury. Lying in a biobed, hardly conscious, he had heard McCoy advising their captain that he didn’t expect Spock to survive.

Yes, Spock thought. This was it. And though regrets were illogical, his exhausted mind went there, wondering what he would have done differently, had he the opportunity.

Later, Spock had regained consciousness to find that yes, he had survived after all, and that Jim had never left the side of the biobed.

“Spock!”

Jim had rushed at him, wrapping his arms so firmly around Spock, that Spock was quite startled, and even more startled to realize Jim was shaking, and then, actually crying.

“Jim,” Spock had whispered. “I am well.”

Jim had pulled back, smiled tremulously, and then kissed Spock full on the mouth, salty tears and all.

It was quite the declaration.

And one that was most welcome.

Now, here he was, about to stand face to face with Jim. They were about to be married and bonded.

Yes. As Jim had said after they had formed a relationship, isn’t this world a crazy place.

“You look very handsome,” Nyota told him then. “Jim’s a lucky man.”

Spock felt they were both fortunate. But he thanked Nyota as she kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re really happy, huh?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. I am…overwhelmed too. I never thought this day would come.”

“And with Jim Kirk,” she said wryly. Then she shook her head. “Honestly, I hadn’t thought that it would either. I feared for so long your love was unrequited.”

“As did I.”

“Well. I’m extremely glad I was wrong. Sorry it had to take your practically dying to get him to admit it though.”

Spock inclined his head. “He is…stubborn.”

“A shit,” she said at the same time. Then she laughed. “I know. I adore him. And I’m really happy he shares your love.”

“It helps that you are in your own loving relationship,” Spock replied.

“Duh. You deserve the best, Spock. And if that isn’t me, then, of course, it’s him. He’s a good second place,” she joked.

Spock’s lips twitched. “I am certain he would agree.”

She kissed his cheek once more. “You two are perfect together. And I may just cry. We’ll see.”

There was a tap on the door then and Sulu opened the door when Spock said to enter.

“They’re ready for you, Commander.”

Spock nodded. “I will be right there.”

Sulu disappeared again and Nyota fussed with his collar again, reminding Spock a bit of all those years ago his mother fussed at him as he was about to face the Vulcan Council. The regret he had today was that his mother was not here to witness his wedding. She would have been crazy for Jim, Spock was certain.

“Go get him,” Nyota said.

Spock left the room, Nyota on his heels, and walked down the dirt path toward the ceremonial arches where Jim and the others waited for him on New Vulcan.

Jim stood before the Vulcan Priestess, McCoy by his side, for once not looking as though he’d swallowed sour soup. Jim was smiling brightly, his eyes shining, his cheeks pink. He’d dressed in his dress uniform, and it was likewise covered in his commendations.

Spock stepped up next to him, turning toward him. Jim’s love and passion for him was completely visible in those incredibly blue eyes. Jim no longer tried to hide it. Spock didn’t hide his either. He took Jim’s hands in his and turned them toward the Priestess.

He sometimes wondered if he had acted sooner himself, while Jim was injured or perhaps after he had been revived after Khan, if they could have been what they were now a little earlier. 

Spock had not though.

It was true, Spock had once thought any chance with Jim had passed. And yet here they were, saving the best for last.

And as the ceremony began, Spock was no longer uncertain if the ambassador had shared this with his Jim. He was certain they had.

 _T’hy’la_. 


End file.
